Weird Scenario Anon
What do they hope for? Even as a long-time observer of WSA, I still have no idea. I always get the feeling that weird scenarios vaguely arouse them, but maybe I'm anthropomorphizing them too much. You can identify most of their comments in this thread because they put about two or three paragraph breaks at the end of every comment, and that's literally the only thing I am prepared to state that I know about WSA. Other than that they are weird. An anon or anons with a pattern of starting standalone threads that are... weird. Both in content (questioning the meme about unlikely, bizarrely specific scenarios, usually involving celebrities) and in tone (off-kilter in a way that's hard to pin down, but uncomfortable.) Exactly what they're trying to accomplish remains unclear: are they trolling, or are they asking in earnest about things that only make sense in the Crab Nebula? Meme may never know. The Scenarios: [https://fail-fandomanon.livejournal.com/3573.html?thread=14722293#t1472229 October 12, 2010:] A scenario. Say there is a abundance of something in certain rich first-world countries, primarily the U.S. Power, perhaps, or influence. You could say the citizens of that country are "privileged" to have been born into such plenty. Say that other nations who lack such abundance, and suffer for it, are resentful when aforementioned privileged persons truly let their privilege show. It can be obscene to the unprivileged. Now, say in a discussion of that unchecked privilege, those privileged folks start getting defensive and inflammatory when the unprivileged vent about the obscene extremes of their country. They make it all about them and how it hurts their feelings to hear why their bald displays of enormous privilege are digusting to others. They derail and throw around the tone argument until the conversation is shut down. Now, say the quality in which they are privileged is an abundance of food. December 10, 2015: Famous People and Family Members Who Want to Be Famous Your are famous, your adolescent want to be famous as well and has been asking you to let them audition for things. They are somewhat delusional that they will be the next "big thing." You have the connections, and the kid has the looks and the talent to make it big in the industry. But your kid also has a number of problems despite being good looking, they have never related well to people and have had numerous interpersonal issues at school with teachers and at camp with counselors. They have periods where they are rebellious and won't listen to you. It is obvious that despite their looks, they aren't neruotypical, and are more than likely bipolar. Do you still encourage the child to go into showbiz? Is it your responsibility as a parent to do everything possible to stop them from getting into show business? January 27, 2016: New TV Show Idea.... Was reading about Mary Kay Leterneu, where her and her husband's lives are now, and wondered where they are headed? The whole thing might make for an interesting TV series. In 1996 a pretty, blonde, thirty something teacher had an affair with her thirteen year pacific islander student. The student got his teacher pregnant before she went to jail, and again when on a "conjugal visit." Twenty years have gone by, she has been released from prison, the couple are married and have two daughters. The now fifty something mother of teenagers is trying to stay attractive for her now thirty something husband. The now thirty something husband starts to feel bad about what he missed out on in life, and feels more like the big brother of his daughters rather than their father. He finds himself becoming attracted his daughter's eighteen year old friends, having an affair with one of them. How would you handle this TV series? February 3, 2016: What Would Have Happened If Steven Amell Had Been Seriously Hurt or Killed During this stunt at a con? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IiagokbwQQ What would have happened to Arrow if Steven Amell had been seriously hurt or killed when trying to rescue John Barrowman's car? February 19, 2016: The ethics of a "sex in exchange for a non-essential thing" deal Since we're creeping towards end-of-post I'm going to take this to chance to ask a question that might drift into wank. If Amanda offers Bridget some desirable thing (riches, power, fame, a pet otter, a pony made of diamonds) in exchange for sex, and Bridget accepts the thing offered and then refuses Amanda's advances, is Amanda then entitled to demand sex from Bridget? (Note that this is not a villainous Scarpia-type "sleep with me in exchange for food/shelter/medicine/money you need to live/the life of your loved one" situation. Whatever Amanda is offering is something very nice, but which Bridget can easily live without.) My logical brain says 'yes', but there is another part of me that goes D: at the idea of anyone being entitled to sex from a person who has refused them. I was awake all night arguing with myself about this. March 2, 2016: Fuller House: is DJ Tanner a bad mother? Watched, and wondered if she is too much into the fantasy of reliving her teens and twenties instead of focusing on her children? I understand Stephanie moving in. But is her letting her childhood best friend and her kid really what is best for her sons? The middle one seems to enjoy having Kimmy in the house, but the older one Jackson seems to be taking things harshly and acting out. He just lost his father, then presumably bonded to Danny who is now moving to another city. On top of all of that he is forced to give up his room, his safe space from all of this so that another kid could move into the house. When the original Full House TV series started, DJ was ten, and not quite at the point of teen angst that a thirteen year old would be. Because of all that has happened he seems to be acting out. He hung out with people his mom told him not to hang out with, he stole the credit card that one of his mom's love interests gave him, ruined his mother's computer and made his brother empty his savings for it. If she hadn't let Kimmy move in, but let her hang out there all the time would things be better? Not forcing a child who is dealing with a lot to give up his room? She needs to put her romantic life on hold April 29, 2016: Captured by Prince I am sad by his death, but hearing about it at the same time as I was watching a bunch of silly, procedural crime dramas has me thinking.... What would happen if a bunch of characters were kidnapped by an eccentric aging music legend? Someone very similar to Prince or David Bowie. Which character on a procedural crime drama should be trapped in dungeon, with no one having a clue where they are? March 24, 2016: Paging medical nonnies, and whumpers! My fav may have Spina Bifida? Jake McDorman/Limitless loving nonnie here! Watched him on Shameless, he had nude scenes, but I noticed something interesting. He sort of has a tail in one shot, what would cause that? Here is a link. Does his spinal column look normal? http://amazingmalenudity.tumblr.com/post/118942632584/newnakedmalecelebs-jake-mcdorman-showing-his Al Here are some other angles that I could find http://www.omgblog.com/media/2014/01/shameless.us.s04e01.720p.hdtv.x264-2hd_12-57-44_.JPG In this one there seems to be makeup covering what looks like a massive scar http://www.omgblog.com/media/2014/01/shameless.us.s04e01.720p.hdtv.x264-2hd_12-58-02_.JPG https://leakedmeat.com/jake-mcdorman-nude/ What would they be from? A back injury? Spina Bifida? May 3, 2016: If it obvious that an actor has a learning disability.. Is it wrong for TPTB to make him live tweet the series premiere of his show? June 26, 2016: When Someone You Know from Online Dies How long does it take for their name to appear in local obituaries? How long do you give without a name turning up in an obituary before you get suspicious? Do you let it go and consider that the person may have just wanted to leave the online world for one reason or another? August 5, 2016: Would you continue to support movies... If the CEO of the company who financed the movie donated lots of money to a group or organization you were very against? September 16, 2016: Watching All in the Family Reruns and Thinking.... Where would Gloria, Michael, and Joey Stivic be in 2016? Would Michael have turned into Archie now that he is of retirement age? September 16, 2016: The question of cheating If Daniel, who is married to Jennifer, has a long-running affair with unmarried Mary, do you blame Mary for cheating? This is a hypothetical, which is why I'm not putting it in the personal post. I've never been involved in one of these situations. But Mary, "the other woman" or the mistress or whatever, hasn't made any commitments or vows at the altar. And no one held a gun to Daniel's head and made him fuck around. Do you think Daniel and Mary should share the blame equally? Or is he alone to blame? I guess I think that when the unmarried third party is female, they take a heavier load of blame for no good reason. But I have no experience of this so what do nonnies think? September 27, 2016: Dealing with toxic pseudo-activism in diverse fandoms When you think some influential people in the fandom for one of your favorite characters are conflating "disrespecting real marginalized people," "disrespecting marginalized characters," "insufficiently appreciating marginalized characters," and "giving marginalized characters your time and attention, but in the WRONG WAY," is there anything you can do about this? November 17, 2016: Chris Evans will age like Alec Baldwin Calling it now. March 17, 2017: Nepotism is super hot rn Always been big in every industry but Hollywood and the fashion industry have been especially bold lately in how they market these new up and comers. 'Son of Clint Eastwood!' 'Daughter of Cindy Crawford!' 'Grandson of Isabella Rossellini!' 'A Kardashian!' What are your thoughts on this? [https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/250147.html?thread=1400408355#cmt1400408355 April 4, 2017:] Most writers are unattractive Especially comic book writers. Why is this? Do you think they feel weird writing about hyper attractive characters? July 21, 2017: What Would You Do Fandom Edition You overhear your favorite actor making jokes about slash, and the looks of various fangirls. Later on while on an autograph line, he starts sneezing around fans sans tissue, just free-sneezing when no one is looking. Would you delete any fic you have ever written about characters played by the actor? August 31, 2017: Celebrity thirst traps Has your fave ever posted a thirst trap on istagram/twitter/facebook? For those that don't know, per Urban Dictionary: A thirst trap is sexy photograph posted on social media for the intent of causing others to publicly profess their attraction. This is done not to actually respond or satisfy any of this attraction, but to feed the posters ego or need for attention, at the expense of the time, reputation and sexual frustration of those who view the image or reply.February 1, 2018: What Would You Do Fandom Editon Actor/TPTB friend of Actor from a fandom start getting angry about people reading fanfiction and giving fanfic attention when their fringe theatre production isn't getting enough people. They start giving hints to fans about how when they stayed at home reading fic, they could have been seeing a play. It is tragic that people aren't going out to see fringe theatre/original productions and are staying in and reading fanfic. February 12, 2018: Actor is determined never to buy clothing again. A cisgendered male actor has decided to shun consumerism and will only buy five more articles of clothing which will last him the rest of his life. Which articles of clothing do you buy him that are guaranteed not to wear out and will last a long time? February 13, 2018: Info Wars Children's Edition What happens when conspiracy theorist Alex Jones gets his own version of Blue Peter? February 27, 2018: A Night of Passion With Your Favorite? If you won $500,000.00 in the lottery, and you wanted a night of passion with your favorite, how much do you think it would cost? One night with the lead on a long running CW TV series? The lead from a BBC/BBC America Science Fiction show (who is no longer the lead but was ten years ago)? A villain from the Marvel Cinematic Universe Franchise? One of the leads from the Marvel Cinematic Universe Franchise March 21, 2018: School Plans For Bad Weather In countries where classes may be canceled because of bad weather, and it becomes an issue when days need to be made up because of tests are there ways they can just get everyone to work from home? If students are given laptops or tablets is there a possibility of having some type of virtual class? What about spending the night in school. Instead of trips where students stay in hotels overnight, or over people's homes can they have sleepovers in school? Can the school acquire cots, or sleeping bags from the military or law enforcement to use for situations where students will stay overnight? Have some movies to show, some meals in the cafeteria, and the school as a planned overnight. April 17, 2018: Actors who Sell Out Cons Are Now Appearing in Zoos! Instead of at your favourite con, your fav is now appearing at a zoo. Would you pay for autograph and photo ops if your were in the zoo for a few days? The spot where you pay to see the gorillas instead of containing gorillas now has the actors you would see at a con. Would you still pay? There are photo and autograph opportunities! July 26, 2018: Do The Extremely Wealthy and Celebrities and bugs in their homes Do the extremely wealthy, including celebrities still have to worry about trivial things like an occasional bug or spider in their home? Or are most wealthy people's homes and celebrity homes routinely fumigated and constructed so that they will never see a bug in their home? I have to worry about a spider, does my fav have to worry about a spider in his house as well? Category:Well-Known Nonnies